The Kids
by Hencogswell
Summary: SG1's and Atlantis's kids have to go back in time to save their families and their future. Rated T for swears,oh and I don't own these tv shows.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so basically this is a crossover between SG 1 and Atlantis. The plot summary is the children of SG 1 and Atlantis have to go back in time to save their parents lives and make sure they are born. Oh and also you might think some of the kid pairings are weird, but just try and go along with it. Ok and enjoy!

Alexia Jackson ran through the halls of the SGC trying to get to the gate room before the troops came. Her backpack filled with her most important books and research swinging behind her, holding her sword (yes a sword) close to her body in case she needed to run some bad guys through.

Running close behind Alexia (Alex or Al to friends) was Robert Carson McKay holding a P90 in a way that where ever the bad guys came from he could shoot them without a single miss, he also had a backpack holding all of his and his father's research in it.

"C'mon we gotta keep moving or we're going to miss our window!" Alex yelled to Robert.

"You don't think I know that! I'm the one who found us that solar flare in the first place!" Robert replied but none the less he picked up the pace. They finally reached the gate room to see the rest of their team waiting for them. Colonel Matt O'Neill,Major Brian Mitchell,Captain Lily Shepard, and Ryak.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked looking at the two tardy members of the group.

"Sorry," Alex panted trying to catch her breath "McKay over here was having a little trouble packing." Robert glared at her for a moment before going to the control room to make sure everything was set.

Once he was sure he started dialing making sure they would go through the Stargate the team would get to their intended target. Robert looked up from the computer he was programming and gave his teammates a quick nod that said 'get ready'. He pit one last command into the computer and opened the iris, then went down to meet the others.

"So we all set?" Brian asked waiting for the address to be dialed.

"Yep if we're not back in 24 hours our time the base explodes and nothing left for the Tenjia to take." Robert replied walking back into the gate room. The gate finished dialing and the group looked at the place they've called home for the last 10 years. Alexia tried not to get nostalgic so she snapped out of her trance first and punched in her IDC code and went through the gate. Next to go through was Lily, then Brian, Matt, then Ryak who stopped suddenly to see Robert still looking around.

"C'mon we gotta go but it's not forever right?" He asked putting his hand on Robert's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right, and you just sounded really not Jaffa there." He replied slightly joking.

"Yes I think I have been spending to much time around Major Mitchell." Ryak said a slight smile on his face, and with that they both walked through the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope you liked the first chapter, it was pretty fun to write. Okay just so there's no confusion, Alexia Jackson is Daniel and Vala's daughter, Robert Carson McKay is Rodney and Jennifer's son, Matt O'Neill is Sam and Jack's son, Lily Shepard is John's daughter, and Brian Mitchell is Cam's son. Also if you are reading my Bones fic sorry for not updating in forever I have had the worst case of writers block. Sorry for the long authors note and enjoy!

Daniel Jackson was enjoying going over some Ancient text that SGA 1 brought with them when they came to visit Earth with Sam. Suddenly that all to familiar alarm rang out and someone saying "Unscheduled Activation!" So naturally he got up and ran to the control room to see Sam, Cam, Vala, Teal'c and all of SGA 1 there. "Sam what's going on?" He asked seeing Sam already looking at a computer screen.

"No idea it just started dialing in and before you ask we have no idea where the wormhole originated from." Sam said looking at her screen trying to figure out what was going on.

"Colonel Carter incoming IDC," Sargent Hariman said seeing an code coming in.

"Whose?" John Shepard asked looking over at his team making sure they were ready just in case.

"Um," Sam looked at the screen puzzled. "SG 1's."

"Ok now that's not possible 'cause we're right here." Cam said pointing to his team.

"Way to go captain obvious, now let me see those." Rodney McKay said going over towards another computer.

"Keep the iris closed." Sam told Hariman then went down t the gate room followed by both SG 1 and SGA 1. Suddenly the iris opened and a fare skinned woman with black hair that reached her shoulders and a sword strapped to her side stepped though the gate. Of course her arrival was met with the sounds of guns cocking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The new arrival said looking at the guns, "Don't shoot we're nice." To prove it she lowered her sword and backpack. Just then three others arrived all with guns pointed at the soldiers in the gate room. "Guys I suggest that you put the guns down so that the nice people with the heavy artillery doesn't shoot us." She said to her companions as they pointed their guns at the soldiers.

"You sure that's them." A tall blond man to her left said as the final two came through, one of them pointing a staff weapon at the soldiers.

"Of course I'm sure now can every one please put down the guns and we can have a civilized discussion." The woman said in a way that reminded Sam of Daniel.

"Who are you?"John Shepard asked them.

"Ok well I'm Dr. Alexia Jackson," the first woman said, "and these lovely people here are my team; Colonel Matt O'Neill, Major Brian Mitchell, Captain Lily Shepard, Ryak, and Dr. Robert Carson McKay." She gestured to the people around her, "and now guessing by your various reactions you all either think we're insane or you think your insane, but trust me you're not. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to make sure Brian here," Alexia gestured to a tall man with brownish hair and a look of pure awe on his face. "Doesn't die of shock." With that Alexia walked over to Brian and said something in his ear that made him snap out of his trance and blush bright red. "So," she said looking around "where were we?"

"Well you were just telling us who you are," Daniel replied still looking unsure.

"Ah yes thank you, now before I tell you our whole story do you mind telling your goons there to put down their guns." Alexia said hoping none of them would get shot.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

"Hey I'm the one who supposed do the talking here." Matt said earning an eye roll from everyone on his team. They had been in the conference room for over an hour trying to explain everything to their parents.

"Then go ahead Mattie see if you can explain it better than me, because it's obvious they don't believe us." Robert sighed getting frustrated with Matt and all the other none scientists in the room who kept asking stupid questions. Plus the fact that no one believed their story, granted it is a little far fetched, being SG 1 and SGA 1's kids that went back in time to save them from the Tenjia, an alien race that apparently takes over a race and takes their culture and technology and assimilates it not their own.

"They've been trying to take over Earth since we were kids." Matt recalled his face getting sad look for a brief moment before his face went blank. His group gave him and each other sympathetic looks before continuing. "At first they said they just wanted to exchange technology and knowledge, but that quickly changed. First they started sequentially destroying every ally we had and assimilating their technology into their own." He took a deep breath and paused for a moment before he continued. "They were becoming to strong, so in a last ditch effort to save Earth the last of the world's armies banded together to destroy the Tenjia while the world's best and brightest were moved to Atlantis. I was 10 at the time, Alex was 8 same with Robert, and Brian and Lily were 6. We went to Atlantis but you guys fought till the end. Dr. McKay cloaked the SGC and set off a bomb to make it look like you guys blew it up. Sadly you all died in the last battle and we were raised by Colonel Carter who stayed in Atlantis." Matt finished and sat down.

"So we all died trying to defend Earth?" John asked. The newcomers nodded, "not a bad way to go I guess, but why is Ryak here?"

"Teal'c sent him with us to Atlantis, so we grew up with him." Lily answered trying to stifle a yawn.

"Why don't we pick this up in the morning we've all had a long day." Alex said getting up and stretching.

"Um sure," Sam said "Sergeant please show these people to there quarters." She motioned to a soldier who started to lead the newcomers to their rooms.

PLEASE READ THIS!

I am having a little contest, I have put a reference to something in this chapter. If you find it you will get the next chapter early, if you like I might do it every chapter. So all you gotta do is PM me what the reference is and where it's from chapter 3 free, happy hunting!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, 3 chapters in one week? I am on a role. Any ways *in epic announcer voice* last time on The Kids; Our young heros travel back in time through the Stargate to their parents time to save them from the Tenjia an evil alien race that has taken over the Earth. Also any confusions in the last chapter will be cleared up here. Enjoy!

Alex spaced around her room trying not think about seeing her parents and resisting the urge to go up and hug them. 'It's been twenty years for me, and to them I don't even exist yet.' She thought sitting on the edge of the bed, her leg listlessly bouncing up and down. She ran a hand through her hair, her mind to worked up to even think about sleep. She walked up to the bookshelf in her room and looked at the titles. After a while she picked a book called Summer Falls, vaguely remembering her Mom reading her it when she was a kid and sad smile spread across her face as laid back in her bed and began reading wishing she had her glasses.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

Robert looked around his room. It was small but it had a desk and they let him keep his backpack so at least he wouldn't be bored. He opened his backpack and took out a notebook, on cover was a picture of him with his dad tinkering with some Ancient device. Robert smiled at the picture and opened the notebook to the cleanest page and began working on some calculations, hopefully this would be the one that saved them all.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

Matt thanked the officer who escorted him here and walked into the room, sighing at the lack of colour it had. 'Well it is a military base' he thought setting his stuff down on the bed. He walked around the room a bit memorising where everything is just in case. He wondered how everything could look so normal, knowing what was going to become of this place made it just seem, fake like none of this is real and he's back in the SGC 30 years in the future trying to find a way to destroy the Tenjia. He only wished that were true. Now he is stuck in the past trying to make sure they never meet the Tenjia and that he and everyone else on his team get born.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

Lily walked into her room and went straight to the bed and buried her head into a pillow, not wanting anyone to see or hear the sobs that were coming from her 'Dammit! I'm a Captain in the US Air force and the daughter of the great John Sheppard, I shouldn't be crying.' She angrily thought sitting up wiping her eyes, but the last time she saw her dad was when he was heading back through the Stargate back to Earth, Lily sort of knew it then that she wouldn't see her dad again so she begged him not to go. He just bent down, smiled at her and told Lily that she needed to be strong for him. And that's just what she did, and has been since that day until now that is. Suddenly she felt exhausted so she turned to her side and stared at wall until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

Ryak sat down on his floor putting his back and head against the foot of the bed. He took a deep breath and started Kel'nor'eem. He was back on Chulac with his mother waiting for his father to come home. This memory was from his father was First Prime of Apophis. Teal'c was supposed to help Ryak train, but he never did because this was the day his father became Shovac.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

Brian Sat on his bead, head resting against the head board looking at an old photo book he packed with him. There were pictures of his teammates, Atlantis, and one old picture of him and his father playing catch. He smiled and remembered all the good times from when he was a kid. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said closing the book. The door opened and in walked Cam. "Oh uh, Colonel can I help you with something?" Brian asked looking slightly uncomfortable. Cam looked at the man who claimed to be his son, he looked about twenty five, sort of lean but he had muscle, he also had mousey brown hair with light blue almost grey eyes. "Colonel, hello?" Cam snapped out of his little daze with Brian's waving in front of him.

He blinked a couple times before answering. "Um, yeah sorry this is all just a little," he gestured with hands not knowing quite what to say.

"Insane," Brian said helpfully and Cam nodded. "Yeah you're not alone there. I knew this was a bad idea from the start, I should've made Rob and Al think of an another option, but everyone else thought it would work and hopefully it will. But right now it's just plain weird." He finished looking away. Cam felt the awkwardness in the the room so he tried changing the subject.

"So did you grow up in Atlantis or," he asked hoping this would change the subject. Brian perked up at this and smiled a bit.

"Well sort of, I mean I spent most of my life there but for the first six years of my life this was my home. I remember a little of it but it's mostly just Al and I running through the halls with jello cups in our pockets trying not to get caught." Brian chuckled at the memory, "Alex and I were the only two that grew up on Earth, everyone else grew up on Atlantis,and we had never met them before, so when we had to leave, god we were so scared, no idea what was going on or why we had to leave, we didn't leave each others sides for months, we even shared the same bed." He paused and took a shaky breath. "Sometimes when I got really bad nightmares she would read me this book, I can't even remember the title now, but I was always able to get to sleep after it." Brian finished looking away realizing what he just revealed while Cam stood there speechless. After a couple minutes Cam cleared his throat.

"So you and Jackson's daughter are close then?" He asked not knowing what to say.

"Oh, uh yeah she's like a sister to me." Brian answered slightly smiling. Cam smiled brightly at this. Since he first met Brian and the rest of them and heard their story he wondered how they could smile, but now he knew. They had each other.

So yeah I don't know how I feel about this one, but hey what are you gonna do, tell me what you think in the reviews. Till next time!

P.S. I need a beta, if you want to be it please get in touch with me.


End file.
